Pups
by daydreamingoncloudz
Summary: Five months after the Wizard Competition, Max is depressed, Justin is having issues with Juliet, and Alex may be pregnant, and Mason is mortally wounded... A soap-opera like story no one can resist. I dont own WOWP.
1. Chapter 1

Alex stared at the little thing in her hands. The one with the answer of how the rest of her life would pan out. And the worse part was that the answer wasn't even her choice. It was just fates.

"Alex, stop, stop!" The English accent rang out into the air, then gleeful laugher following after it. 'Stop, I can't take it! I cant!" He laughed.

Alex gave a bright grin at her boyfriend as she vigorously scratched his side, his leg twitching up and down in pleasure, as if it were a dog's leg. She laughed as he finally got the power to grab her hands and yanked them above her head, flipping them over so now he could gently probe her sides, making her giggle.

"Its not fair," he said in a low voice in her ear, "Your touch always makes me go crazy." He kissed her neck and let out protective growl, biting down lightly as if to mark her his.

Alex smirked, "I don't know, you drive me crazy also." She sighed happily as his fingers moved to massage her hips, stopping the incessant tickling.

It had been five months since she became the Family Wizard, and she and Mason had been closer then ever. No more keeping him at arms length to protect herself from the pain of possibly losing him. They were going to be together forever and they both new it.

Mason chuckled, rolling onto his side, his head on their beds pillow and he watch his lover happily, his eyes scanning over her body. "Alex, youre beautiful."

Alexs body betrayed her as she blushed slightly. "Shut up." She murmured.

Mason laughed and sat up, his chest looking even more developed under the dimmed lights. "Alex, Im going to go get some food." He stood up, putting on some boxers.

"Okay." Alex smiled, watching him leave, his hair a mess. She closed her eyes. Five months. In them, Justin left for WizTech as the youngest headmaster there. Max had been caught almost committing suicide, he had taken his moms pills, but they got him help and he had come home two weeks ago. She and Harper got a new place, and secretly Mason lived with them, though Alex's parents couldn't know. Also, the night after the competition, she and Mason had their… First time together.

Alexs blush returned with a vengeance at that thought and laughed, putting on clothes. She sniffed the air and her stomach growled. What was that awesome smell? "Mmm," She moaned, moving out to the living room, smelling something amazing, "Harper what are you cooking?"

"Oh, just a strawberry shortcake." Harper said cheerfully, in her traditional strawberry dress and matching head band.

Alex frowned, "No.." She said herself, sniffing again then frowned as her nose brought her to Mason. He was eating a bowl of what looked like chili, she grabbed a spoon, taking a bite, "Mm, Mason, what is this?" She cried out.

Mason smiled proudly, "My own stew."

"And whats in it?" She ate vigorously.

"Deer intestines." Mason smiled, eating bite as well.

"Ew!" Harper called from the kitchen. Wincing as Alex just ate more. "Alex!"

Alex knew that she should be grossed out, but it was so good… She ended up taking the bowl from Mason, and ate it all herself, ignoring Masons whine.

"Alex!" Alex laughed as a few days later she was at the substation. Her mother and father hugged her, and she gave a big smile.

"Mum! Dad!' Mason laughed, running in and hugging Alex's mom and dad, making her laugh at her father's face.

"Hello Mason." Theresa laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Yes, hello." Jerry nodded, looking a little more serious.

"How are you all?" Theresa smiled.

"I was a little sick this morning, but Im better now." Alex smiled, "Look! Harper and I made cookies." She smiled cheerfully, setting it down.

"Did you poison them?' She heard a voice say from behind her. "Justin!" She squealed, turning and seeing him. She ran to her brother and hugged him, "What are you doing her?"

"They don't need to that bad down at WizTech." Justin laughed, then hugged Harper and Mason.

"Hi." A tiny voice was heard from the stairs.

Alex turned slowly towards her brother, pain in her eyes as she saw him. Her once lively brother looked sickly, his cheeks and eyes sunken in, hair flat. He had been so depressed since the competition. He fakes a smile on stage, but once they were off tv he had a fit for not having powers though everyone else did. He was scared he'd be forgotten. Alex smiled softly and moved and gave him a hug, "Hi Maxy."

"Max." Justin moved hugging his brother, the first time he had seen Max since the incident.

Max nodded, then looke back down at the floor, "So, we are having subs for dinner?"

"Yep," Jerry said cheerfully.

"Left overs." Theresa rolled her eyes, some annoyance in her town.

"Hey, it only expired a week ago!" Jerry said. He then smiled, "Alex, I made your favorite. Grilled cheese!"

Alex frowned, "Actually I kind of wanted the philly cheesesteak, without the cheese and onions though…"

"Just the meat?" Theresa sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I've had a craving for it lately." Alex smiled.

"That time of the month?" Justin joked, then chuckled, moving to make his own sandwich.

Alex laughed too, but then the little sentence began to bother her. Time of the month? Wasn't it the 17th? She should of started on the 25th of last month, she hadn't even noticed she missed it. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She had been sick, eating more meat then her werewolf boyfriend, and now missed her period? She had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling.

And so now Alex was sitting on her bathroom floor, Mason next to her. The "stick of fate" as Mason called it, in her hands.

"If you do have puppies.." Mason finally broke the silence, "I promise, I will be the best daddy ever. And I will love them, and teach them how to hunt and-" He jumped as the timer went off. "Time to see."

Alex gulped, pale. What if she was pregnant? She knew abortion was wrong, and Mason wanted them so adoption would break his heard. And Wizards adoptions could be.. bad in sometimes. But she didn't know if SHE wanted one. She closed her eyes and breathed out turning over the stick.

Alex sighed as she lay on a table, her legs above her head, some object probing her.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yep, yep.' Dr. Powers laughed, as stood up, looking excited. "This is my favorite part. You ready to hear the heartbeat?"

Alex smiled weakly and nodded, situating her gown, and smiled as he mom, dad, Mason, Harper and surprisingly Max came in. Max looked at the ground, still depressed, and her mom and Mason came in both equally excited.

Jerry came in, and sat in a chair, looking expressionless. He hadn't spoken to Alex since he heard the news.

"Hi daddy." She whispered, but whimpered as he ignored her.

"Wow, what a big group." The doctor smiled, then jumped as Harper snapped a picture.

"For the baby book." Harper giggled.

"Well, we care going to use an ultra sound to hear the heartbeats." He smiled, rolling up Alex's shirt, putting on a warm jelly, and took an image flickered onto the screen.

Mason took Alex's hands, and gasped excitedly as he heard what sounded like little drum beats on the speakers.

"Is that him? My grandbaby?" Theresa said, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Alex was close to tears as well.

"Yes.." The doctor moved the stick around a little bit, "And listen to this…' he chuckled, looking at Alex.

"What?" Alex whispered, looking confused.

"Is it a boy or girl heart beat?" Mason said excitedly, making the doctor laugh.

"We can't tell that yet but…" he smirked, "From the sounds of it your having twins."

"Twins?" Alex and Jerry shouted at the same time, Jerry in an angry tone. "Flipping twins?" Jerry roared. "Damn it, Alex! Damn it!" He yelled, Theresa pulling him quickly out of the room with the help of Alex.

"Twins?" Alex whispered again.

"Yes, yes, twins." Mason laughed, kissing Alex. "This is amazing!" He shouted.

"Yes, it really is." The doctor smiled.

Alex touched her stomach, staring that the black screen. Twins…


	2. Chapter 2

Mason smiled as he walked around the streets of New York City, his gait having a joyful bounce in it, a glimmer in his eyes. He looked at the windows, his smiling growing as he saw a display of a baby clue cradle, a pink and blue quilt in it, also a very nice stroller. He felt his heart clench with joy as he thought about his baby. Babies. Alex was pregnant with his pups, his beautiful two little perfect pups. He was so excited, she would have then and he would be the best father and he'd be the best mom and theyd get married and-

He stopped smelling a familiar scent, and got excited again. He snapped his head around the street, his eyes lighting up as they landed on Alex. "Alex!" He called rushing to her, practically walking on air. She was in a tight blue tank top with a black leather jacket, some tight jeans and tall high heel boots. He smiled as he got closer and noticed her little baby bump, equally excited to see his kids along with his girlfriend.

Alex didn't notice Mason at first, the English accent being camouflaged the sound of the New York crowd. She had been looking at Max, trying to get him to talk about what he had done at his therapist appointment. Max had been…. Hurt. Since the suicide attempt, he was distant, not talking, his happy demeanor gone. He didn't talk to his parents much, but then again Jerry hadn't spoken calmly to anyone since the news of Alexs pregnancy. Justin had been crazy at work, some issues at WizTech. But Alex had been trying to baby her brother, she loved him, and didn't want him to fall into the shadows due to her pregnancy.

"Alex." Mason smiled, finally coming face to face to her, ignoring as Max winced, stepping back.

"Oh, hi Mason." Alex gave a bright smile, giving him a kiss.

"Hi puppies." Mason smiled, moving and kissing her stomach, his eyes gleeful.

Alex felt sick as he did so, looking around as people stared. She wasn't so embarrassed about him on his knees kissing her stomach, but was more embarrassed of the fact these strangers could put two and two together and figure out she was pregnant. She was only 19, practically a high schooler. People were going to judge her because of the babies, they would think she was a loser, but she wasn't! She just made a mistake.

Mistake. No, it was an accident, not a mistake. The babies weren't bad, they were good, she loved them. She just wished it wasn't now. She wished she would know if Mason really was the ONE, and she wished she had more time to decide who she was before she had to grow up.

"Hi Max." Max almost jumped as Mason addressed him. He looked up through his long brown locks, shock in his eyes. There was so much pain in them, death, self hatred.

Mason sighed as there was no response, and he noticed Alex look at Max sadly. He suddenly changed the subject and shouted, "Alex, look at this." He dragged her to the display window where he saw the cradle and stuff. 'I love it, we should totally get two… One blue and one pink! But what if they are both girls… or boys! Maybe we should wait for the sonogram, but I want it to be a surprise and-"

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes as she heard him ramble, and looking around at the Waverly Place Crowd. She tensed as her eyes landed on the sub shop where her father just walked out of to dump some trash. Her eyes followed him, not caring if he saw. She actually wanted him too. She wanted him to see her. To talk to her for the first time in two months. She noticed him jump move back to the door, but froze, not opening it for a few moment, just standing there as if in deep agonizing thoughts.

Alex gulped, biting her lip, and finally moved. She touched his shoulder, and he tensed but didn't move, as if he knew she would do it. "Dad?" She finally said, her voice cracking.

Jerry just tensed more then shook his head, opening the door, moving into the substation ignoring his only daughter.

"Dad!" Alex called, tears already forming. She thought for just a minute he would talk to her. "Daddy." She whimpered, following him, "Please talk to me… Please, I need you. I need you so much, I am scared and you.. you always get me, and everything is falling apart and Justins gone and Max…' She closed her eyes, touching her stomach and sobbed softly . "Daddy… please…" She finally just shouted out, "Daddy!"

Jerry just growled to himself, trying to get into the kitchen, but Theresa stopped him, "Jerry." She growled, crossing her arms, "Talk to your daughter. Im done with this fight, talk to her."

"Im not talking to her until those babies are gone-"

"Jerry!-"

"Dad!" Alex and Theresa both shouted together, but only one voice stood out.

"Shut up!" Max had shouted out at the same time.

Jerry looked shocked hearing his son and turned around, looking at him in shock, "Max?"

"Just shut up!' Max screamed, hate and anger in his voice. "You always say how you hate Alex, how you want the babies gone, how you want to kill Mason, but they all just love you! They all love you, even the little babies, even Alex, who just wants you to hug her and say its okay, but you are too self centered too!" He clenched his fists, "You are not being a dad, youre just being a dick!" His eyes were mad with anger.

"Max." Jerry snarled.

'He's right daddy." Alex whimpered, "Please, forgive me. I am sorry, but it happened. I love them, and I want them to grow up loving you too. I want you to be here for them, like you were for me. Please daddy…"

Jerry looked at the ground and closed his eyes, pain in his eyes, "I cant.. I cant forgive him for touching you. He ruined your life."

'No he didn't.' Alex laughed through her tears, taking Masons hand, "Mason gave me love. He saved me from being how I use to be. Made me see magic wasn't everything. And these babies… I have never loved or felt so responsible for anything in my life. I am scared, but excited too. I love them so much daddy, and Mason gave them to me."

Jerry wiped his tears with his fist, "Youre so young..

"I know." Alex whimpered, moving close to him, "But I can do this. I can if you help me.. Please, please help me." She bit her lip, and finally was face to face with him. "Help me daddy."

Jerry finally moved and hugged her close, "Alex," He closed his eyes, stroking her hair, "I am so sorry, I am sorry I was so mean. I was just so mad and…"

"I know."

"I love you." Alex just smiled softly as she heard him say it.

WIZARDwizardWIZARDwizard WIZARDwizardWIZARDwizard

Justin sighed as he sat at his table, his gold plaque reading "Principal Russo" shined and on his desk. He sighed signing some paperwork for some new student, and approving some other things. He rolled his shoulders, glancing at the picture of him and Juliet, some guilt filling his gut.

"Justin?" He heard the sweet voice of his love say softly, and he looked up smiling.

Her name was Savannah. A young beautiful 3rd year wizard stundetn, brown waves that cascaded down her back, green eyes sparkling behind big wide rimmed glasses. She smiled, standing there, in only his white button up shirt, love in her eyes.

Justin stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiled softly, "Youre up." He chuckled, looking into her eyes. She had fallen asleep on his couch in his office after they had some alone time after the last bell had rung. "Sleep well."

"Like always." She smiled softly, kissing his neck, and giggled. She sighed as a bell chimed and whispered, "Do you have to go home."

Justin sighed, kissing the top of her head, "Yes, and you do too your parents are gonna get suspicious."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "They don't care about me." She smiled looking up into his big brown eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered softly, kissing her.

As she left he sat down, pausing from hi work to contemplate his feelings. He knew it was sick an wrong. He was 21, she was 16. But he loved her so much, and when she became his assistant through a mentoring class she took, they just clicked. He always thought it never came better then Juliet, but when he was with Savannah… Life was perfect. No ore drama with Juliet, worrying about if he was a bad boyfriend, fighting in the middle of the night, being sick at the sight of blood. Savannah was safe. She was a normal girl, and he loved her. But he also loved Juliet….

WIZARDwizardWIZARDwizard

I hope I didn't love any fans over the last part! Idk wat to do with justin, I just knew I wanted him to have an affair with a student, but I think in the end hell discover that Juliet is his soulmate… but whoknows!

SO! Should Alex's babies be boys, girls, or mix? Vote and the one with the most will win!

3


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS WASN'T VIEWABLE… I HOPE ITS FIXED! COMMENT IF IT STILL ISNT! THANKS 3

Thank you all for the reviews and for reading my story! I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to get the reviews *heart* I am still molding a plot into this story, so stick with me and I promise with your help (like suggestions and support) it will continue to grow.

So I have these votes for the babies:

Boy and Girl- 5

Two Girls- 1

Two Boys – 2

I have two names for boys in my head: Max and Connor (Suggested by 'Your Mom' and also 'Mysterygirl97')

My girl names I have are: Skye, Alaska, and Dallas, though taking suggestions.

VOTE FOR NAMES AND THE TWINS GENDERS! They will be revealed in next chapter!

Alex smiled sitting criss-cross apple sauce in her old bedroom, looking at her walls, her childhood memories flashing in her head. The memories, the silly pillow fights with Harper in the room, her organizing her stuffed animals when she was just a tot, painting her beautiful paintings. The room was empty furniture wise, but to Alex it was filled with her most cherished memories.

Mason smiled, lying on his back on the floor, head on Alexs lap, looking up at the ceiling. Theresa was moving around the room, talking, but he was too busy thinking. He loved this room. It smelled like Alex, his Alex. She was everywhere in it. Not her dark old self, but the her he loved and was bearing his pups.

Alex smiled, looking up at her mom as she move around, touching the walls, talking about how they could make it baby nursery, putting the cribs here and there. Alex had a nursery at the apartment, but Theresa also desired on at her house for baby sitting purposes.

"I think it should be green." Mason said, his English outfit filling his voice.

Theresa just scoffed and shook her head, "No, pink…. With white stripes! And-"

Alex rolled her eyes. Her mom wanted girls, Mason wanted both, but Alex really wanted a boy. A little girl? It bothered her. The dresses, bows, princess stuff… Sure, Alex was a girl herself, but she was scared she wouldn't be nurturing enough to raise a girl. But Mason could handle the boys, and Alex could too.

But at the same time Alex wouldn't be hurt if she had a girl. Alex remembered being a kid, sitting here in this very room, playing with dolls and even secretly dressing up like a princess with Harper even when they were 11.

Mason smiled, sitting up and he leant forward kissing Alex's forehead, "I am going to go to work." H ehad recently gotten a job at a dog shelter, to help pay money. He loved the job, and Alex didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't going to pay enough for the family, but she kept her mouth shut. Alex had been lately taking some online classes, only a year away from getting her Bachelors to become an art teacher. It had taken some thinking, but she found that job suiting for her, and until she got her degree she would just sell some of her old paintings for some cash.

Mason smiled getting up and leaving quickly and Alex sighed as Theresa came and sat next to her.

"SO," Theresa smiled brightly, "How are my grandbabies?"

Alex chuckled and murmured, "Mason calls them his pups." She shook her head, a smile falling on her face, "He acts like they are going to come out at wolves."

"Or with wizard hats and wands." Theresa joked.

"And tails!" Alex laughed along with her mom, feeling normal. She placed her hand on her stomach, now 10 weeks old where the twins. She could sometimes swear she felt them kick, but it was probably just her stomach. She had been throwing up so often since she found out she was pregnant.

"Are you excited?" Theresa smiled, "I think Jerry is getting a little excited. We were watching Wheel of Fortune and he saw a commercial for Gerber's life insurance and he started going on and on about how we should get it."

Alex smiled wryly, "I am excited." She said honestly, "I want to see them, to talk to them.. she what they look like.. But I am also scared. What if I am a bad mom?" It was something she often worried about.

Theresa laughed, "I thought the same thing when I was pregnant. But I think I turned out pretty good. You know why? Because its inour blood to be amazing mothers." She winked the stood up, "Now come on downstairs, we have grapefruit, bought it just for you."

Alex laughed, getting up, since grapefruit was the only thing she could eat lately.

Alex frowned as she walked into her apartment, shocked to see the lights still out. Mason should have been home around 8 but it was 10 pm since she fell asleep at her parents house. She sighed, deciding not to fret and set down her coat, letting down her hair from her pony tail.

She took a few steps in and winced, touching her stomach as she felt queezy, she shouldn't of eaten the pasta that night. She gagged and rushed to the bathroom, the food she had just devored now coming back up, filling the bowl. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and sighed, straightening up, her legs shaking, eyes watery.

The brunette moved back out to the living room, sitting down and grabbing a grapefruit and remote. She turned on the tv, and muted it seeing that she had some phone messages. Four to be precise. She sighed absentmindedly pressing play, eating the grapefruit with her spoon, the sugar on it sweetening the bitter taste.

'Hi Alex, I just made the cutest onsies-' The message started and Alex rolled her eyes deleting the old message from Harper. Harper was her friend, but Alex was tired of the same messages over and over again. Alex wondered how Harper was… She had gone to take Max to a therepy session then get icecream. Alex had recommended Harper do it because Alex had felt sick earlier, and she knew it hurt Max that she missed it.

The next message was just a reminder about her OB/GYN appointment next week, they would find out the sexes and the war over if it was a boy or girl would be over.

Alex sighed as she ate some more, but the next message was rather peculiar, "Hello, Ms. Alex Russo, this is officer Corvorian, a fellow named Mason Sulkin was just involved in a drive by shooting and we found your number as his 'ICE' contact in his phone. If you would please give us a call or come down to Mercy Hospital it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.'

Alex was frozen for a moment, not able to move. Mason was hurt? Why hadn't he called her himself? He had to be really hurt to not of called her…. She whimpered pressing the next message, biting her lip as it was just another on of Harpers.

No, no, no… Mason couldn't be hurt. Not HER Mason. He was there to keep her safe, he was indestructible… "No." Alex finally sobbed out, not able to get up and call back or to even go to the hospital. This couldn't be true. It couldn't. He couldn't be hurt. No, no, no, no, the babies needed him. They needed him! She needed him! Anyone but Mason. Anyone but him. This was a mistake…

"Mr. Sulkin has multiple breaks to the cerebral column, resulting is possible paralysis though it wont be verified will the patient is conscious. He is in a stable condition, minor blood loss, a few mild fracire in his ribs. If he is paralyzed-"

Justin just nodded pretending to listen to the midaged doctor. He couldn't pay attention though, he was too angry. Who the fuck shot his friend? Who hurt his sister this bad? Didn't they know she was pregnant? Didnt they know Mason was a kind man, who was devoted to every friend he had? Didn't they think before trying to ruin a family? He clenched his fist, just nodding more and more.

What if Mason was paralyzed? He wouldn't be able to phase wolf, to walk with his babies, to have his first dance with Alex.

God, Alex. Justin looked towards the waiting room. He came right away hearing the news, knowing his family would need all their support. Alex was sitting silent in the waiting room, the rest of the family silent, worried that if they talked they'd trigger her to have a break down. They needed him there to have a level head.

Justin just closed his eyes, then muttered to the doctor, "Thank you, Ill give them the news." He sighed, and slowly and reluctantly entered the room.

"Whats the news?" Theresa whimpered, clinging to Jerrys hand.

Justin gulped, a frog magically appearing in his throat. His eyes landed on Alex, hers meeting his. They help so much pain as they awaited her lovers fate. Justin finally muttered, "He's paralyzed."

"No." Theresa sobbed, buring her face into Jerrys neck, and Alexs usually strong face even broke slightly.

"What?" She squeaked, pain in it. No.. No.. No…

'Im… Im sorry."

Alex closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to have her babies comfort her. This couldn't be real… It couldn't be.

Hope you enjoyed!

I don't know Masons real last name so I used the actors.

Also RIP Ian Abercombie the actor who played Professor Crumbs. You will be missed.


	4. NOTE

Hello my loyal and amazing readers!

I made a promise to you all that I would continue this story and not let you down but for the past year and 25 days I have done exactly that.

I am so sorry.

But I am back, and ready to write some more! Expect another chapter by Friday! Also as a gift to my readers:

I have decided Alex with have a boy and girl, named *drumroll* MAX AND SKYE

Thank you all for everything.

I love you all!

-Dreamz


	5. Chapter 4

Alex sighed holding Masons hand, tracing invisible shapes on his hand and arm with her finger. She eyed his face, her beautiful beautiful wolf. Here he was, wrapped up and plopped down on a hospital bed machines attached to him. Why did this happen? How could this happen? It wasn't fair! It just…. Wasn't.

She sighed laying her head on his bed, she needed him. Her babies need him. She finally let out a well deserved sob.

WIZARDSwizardsWIZARDSwizards 

Justin sat in his office, punching keys on his key board. He didn't want to be at work, he wanted to be with Alex, making sure she was okay. He groaned as the phone rang and answered it, "What?'

"Huh?" He heard the feminine voice say, shocked. He instantly recognized it.

"Juliet! Hi, sorry." He sighed, not sounding too excited to hear from his 'soulmate'.

"HI honey, just calling to let you know that Masons waking up, your parents just called me."

"Great!" Justin finally perked up, "Hows Alex did you hear from-"

"No, sorry, I haven't called her yet-"

Justin felt rage hit him, "You haven't checked on her yet? Youre suppose to be here friend why didn't you?!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Juliet snapped back, but in a defensive manner.

Justin moved the phone from his ear, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. This wasn't him. He was never the snapping type, he was cracking, losing it. With Mason hurt, Alex pregnant, Max an emotional wreck and then with-

"Justin?" He heard a sweet voice fill the air, his office door cracking open.

Savannah. Justin eyes widened, and he covered the speaker of his phone, looking at the girl. "Out! Out!" He mouthed.

"Oh!" She gasped, slamming the door shut and he winced, slowing moving the phone to his ear.

"What was that?' Juliet asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Justin said quickly and sighed, "Im just at work I cant talk."

He could practically hear Juliets silent pain through the phone. "Okay, Ill call Alex and check up on her."

"Good idea." Justin mumbled.

A sigh was heard, "Okay… well…" An awkward pause, "Talk to you later. I love you Justin."

"Talk to you later." Justin whispered, hanging up the phone.

He was breaking. He couldn't do this anymore.

WIZARDSwizardsWIZARDSwizards 

"Mason? Mason can you hear me?" Dr. Ramirez was tapping on the british wolfs shoulders. He moved and shone a pen light into his eyes, watching the pupils dilate and contract. "Hes coming too, don't worry, he should be up and talking any minute now." He smiled moving to the family.

Alex was sitting, Theresa and Jerry on either side of her, holding her hands. Theresa was also rubbing her mijas shoulder.

"Mr. Greybacks lumbar region of his spine was damaged. The trauma will mainly effect his legs, leaving his arms use in full contact. We believe that through extensive therapy there is a decent chance of him regaining movement in his legs, but we can't know until he is conscious.

Alex shook hearing that, he had a chance of being ok. Of being a wolf again. Thank god. She closed her eyes, still silent. She didn't have the courage to talk. Not until he was awake and okay again.

She jumped hearing a noise, "A-Alex?"

She rushed to her wolfs side, "Mason."

WIZARDSwizardsWIZARDSwizards 

Ughhhhhh I totally wanted to write more. You see, I got my wisdom teeth out yesterday and thought that that would give me tons of time to write but turns out that…. WIDSOM TEETH HURT! My god this is painful. I owe you guys another chapter this weekend, don't worry. Sorry.


End file.
